battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daburu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Granz v2.JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Soaker87 (talk) 21:11, May 22, 2013 (UTC) http://shin-battle-spirits-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/S Kurobina (talk) 09:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi, you seem to understand the game pretty good. I wanted to ask you for help about Emperor Beasts (Sengoku-Tiger+Ash-Lion) Hi. Thanks for your great help^^ The deck I build with your help looks like that now: http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/634791 Did I probably forget something?? Deck help, thanks^^ Hey, wanted to show you the updates I will do with my Emperor Beast Deck http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/634791 That is the current build. I will kick the random Homuracheetah and Holhorn-Eagle for 2 Homurawolf. Bollbear for Ash-lion. I am thinking about kicking Hinoshishi though. Sounded just as a good combo with Ashliger. Anyway, do you have any suggestions, I would appreciate every tip. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you, if I want to build a deck focused on Agnius, what for a deck should it be?? Some people told me to play it Burst/Nexus based. What do you think about it and what for cards would you suggest for it? My current tests with the deck was fine, I had problems with the Ultimate though. I didn't kick it, because Ultimates kill sometimes the conditions for some Bursts, don't they?? http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/634791 I added 2 more Brave's (the one you told me to add). I will add during TCO's next update 3 Ash-Lion, 2-3 HomuraWolf. I want to kick Homuracheetah, Eagle, Burst Draw and Ryuuman Burst. What should I add?? Hmm and about Agnius, I am not sure what for bursts I should add. I wanted to play 4 Apocalypse's because I heard that it is op. I have been thinking about Ryuuman-Burst and Homuracheetah. I cannot decide tbh. Ryuuman-Burst could let me trigger Kintarogue Bear and Burst Draw from the hand. That is I think insane, but Homuracheetah make pressure. Btw how should my Brave Line Up look like?? 4 Ash-Lion, 1 Boll Bear, 1 Ballistar?? My current burst line up is 3 Burst wall, 1 Double Blaster. Should I add more bursts?? EDIT: 3 Ash-Lion Blue Decks Hi, I wanted to ask you if you know the staples for a Blue Nexus (Control/not deck destruction) deck. I have looked at your suggestion for your agnius deck, I will try it out when it gets released on TCO^^. Thank you for everything until now. I hope I did not waste your time that much :/ or what do you think is the best Blue Deck?? New Emperor Beasts http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/634791 What do you think of my current build?? Ah, and I need a bit help with the Cost Balance etc. If you have obv. time. Gyuumonji I made a Page for Gyuumonji do you mind if I post it on the wiki? I modeled the page using my own translation, the wiki's style on other pages, and Parj's on BS32 page. Sadly my Japanese typing software went on the fritz and I barely scraped by typing in his Japanese name. I translated his name as The SengokuHero for consistency's sake. If you want to use it just leave a message on my wall. Violet Pluto (talk) 21:39, July 1, 2015 (UTC) War Dragon Deck Hey, wanted to ask what you think about my War Dragon deck. I play 1/1 Nexus and 1/1 Brave just for testing etc. http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/631877 Youkai What do you think of this deck? http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/651323 I am still waiting for the new stuff though. Thank you I just wanted to say thankyou for translating and making pages for new battle spirits cards. Chris91kris (talk) 14:22, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Ogre Wizards Hey, I have been building an Ogre Wizard deck, I am not really sure if it is good, because all the purple engine is like Ogre Wizard/Zombie or Nightling or Zombie restricted... http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/652597 That is my list. Thanks for helping me so much :s Tell me if I should spam on your Talk Page xD Catalyze & Soul Burst Hey it seems like that a new format appeared and I wanted to ask here for advice. How many Soul Bursts should I play and how many Catalyze :s Have there a really big problem. Should I play more normal Bursts? etc. Hi, I know that you're quite good at editing this website... Do you read Japanese? Emperor Beasts http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/651348 What do you think about this? Did not know what to keep and what to kick :s *and Nightlings I like the new Nightling support, what do you think would be the staples and btw, do you play on tco? Nightling Decklist http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/657780/extended_format/true That is my Necromancer deck, what do you think? Clash.dek Hey this is my new War Dragon build. I focused it more on Soul Burst and added much more Draw Power. http://m.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/654615 What do you think?? Updated Decks and questions about ideas http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/658456 http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/657875 http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/654615 Those are the updated decks. Could not think of space for exalted sword support in Soul Dragons. I am mainly playing all staples, because I lack the experience to build a bit different Decks. Mikoto is a Catalyst and Soul Burst, it seemed to give the deck more speed and couldn't decide between her and Tenjou. Oh yeah and I wanted to ask how good Dark Snakes? They seem to be fine since you can combine them with Soul Bursts and Mudou. There is a Catalyst that supports Exalted Sword too. Sounds kinda interesting. I have a question about Camelot Knights. They are kinda too slow, when I listen at others, but couldn't you speed them up with Soul Bursts, Exalted Swords...